Dauntless Leaders
by foureverfourtris
Summary: Tris, Tobias, Christina, and Will are the new Dauntless leaders. Tobias and Tris are in love. Follow along from both Tris and Four's points of view as they live their dream lives, and go through both tough and happy moments together.
1. Chapter 1

Tris

Today is a special day.

Today all the sixteen year olds in the city will choose to stay in their faction, or transfer to a new faction.

Today is Choosing Day.

The initiates have just chosen their factions. Those who chose Dauntless are on their way to the compound already. It feels like just yesterday I myself cut into my hand and held it over those sizzling coals, giving myself to the Dauntless. I passed Dauntless initiation, ranking first out of both Dauntless Borns and Dauntless Transfers. I was a transfer from Abnegation. I moved into Tobias's apartment, and we have been going strong since. I love him, and I know he loves me.

I hear a pound on the door that could only come from a Dauntless.

"Four, Tris, the first jumper will be jumping in ten minutes! We should get to the net!"

"Coming, Christina!" I yell back at her.

Soon after my initiation, the Dauntless chose new leaders: Christina, Will, Tobias, and me. We are a close group; we have all known each other for a year now.

"Tobias, let's go!" I call. He comes out of the kitchen with an apple and a peach. He holds them behind his back and says, 'choose.'

I laugh. "What is this, a reenactment of the aptitude test?"

He smiles. "Just choose."

I giggle. "Tobias, you know I want the peach. I don't like apples!"

"Fine then." He holds the apple in his mouth and with one arm, picks me up and slings me over his shoulder as I squeal.

"Put me down! Tobias!" I laugh.

"We should get going, hon! Oh, and here's your peach."

He hand me the peach over his shoulder and I groan. "Tobias, put me down!"

He opens the door and walks out, almost bumping into Christina.

"Are you really going to carry Tris all the way to the net?"

I look over my shoulder. "What, are you calling me fat?"

Christina laughs and remarks sarcastically, "Yes, Tris, I'm calling you fat. Now Four, put Tris down and lets go! Will's already there!"

Tobias puts me down, kissing my cheek before my feet touch the ground. I punch Christina's shoulder jokingly, and grab Tobias's hand.

It's about a five minute walk to the net. Tobias, Chris and I take our places at the net seconds before the first jumper lands. It's a transfer; a Candor boy, with piercing dark eyes and messy brown hair. I was the first jumper, last year. I hold my hand out like everyone else, and he grabs mine. I help him off the net.

"What's your name?"

"Peter."

"First jumper, Peter!" I call, and look back up at him. He's more than a foot taller than me, about the same height as Tobias, but I'm not intimidated.

"Welcome to Dauntless."

Peter nods and stares at me, a little too long. My hair is out today: I usually do it, but I forgot this morning. It flows around my shoulders. I'm wearing a black tank top, black booty shorts, and sneakers, like I usually do.

Tobias appears beside me and puts his hand on my waist. "You can wait over there for the other initiates." He jerks his head to the wall across from the net.

Peter's eyes flick to Tobias's hand on my waist. He looks at me and then walks away.

I know why Tobias came over, so I turn to him and quickly change the subject. "What were you thinking, last year when you helped me off the net?" I look up at him and smile, my hands wrapping around him.

He looks down at me and smiles back. "One word – Damn."

I laugh and hit his arm playfully. I walk back to the net to wait for the next jumper. I look back at Tobias, though, and he's looking at Peter again.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias

I grab the last jumper's hand and pull her off the net. It's an Amity girl, who says her name is Lucy.

"Last jumper, Lucy!" I call out. She walks to stand with the other initiates, and I look for Tris. She is standing against the wall, braiding her hair and staring at the mob of initiates. I walk over to her and take her hand, and she smiles up at me.

Will and Christina walk over to us too, and we try to quiet the initiates, who are talking so loudly I think my ears might fall off. Will and Chris keep trying to quiet them, but they just keep yelling, ignoring us.

"Initiates!" Yells Christina.

They keep yelling.

"Quiet down and listen!" Yells Will.

They keep yelling.

"SHUT UP!" Yells Tris.

Well, that shut them up. All the initiates are silent now, staring at Tris. Every single one of them is taller than her, but I'm sure none of them are stronger than her. That's one thing I admire about her; that she's vulnerable on the outside, but solid as rock on the inside.

I chuckle, which sounds really awkward echoing in the silence of the pit.

Christina laughs too, and Will tries to hide his grin.

Tris clears her throat. "Thank you. Now, I want you to split up into two groups: Dauntless born initiates over there, and transfers over there. She motions to each side of the pit.

The crowd parts as the initiates arrange themselves into groups.

"Dauntless - born initiates, you will be working with Will and Christina for initiation. Transfers, you will be with Four, and me, Tris. Any questions?"

No one says anything.

"Good. Okay, transfers, follow us."

Christina and Will take the Dauntless – borns to their room and the transfers follow Tris and I to their room.

I look sideways at Tris. "Never knew you could yell like that, Stiff."

"Oh shut up, Tobias, you're just as much Stiff as I am!" She exclaims, pushing me to the side.

I laugh, slinging my arm around her shoulder.

When we're done settling everyone into their rooms, Christina, Will, Tris and I meet up in the pit.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Christina asks.

"We could play Candor or Dauntless?" Will offers.

"Yeah, lets find the other guys though." Tris says. We find Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, and Zeke, and we all pile into Tris and I's apartment to play Candor or Dauntless. We all sit in a circle on the floor.

"I'll go first!" Lynn yells. "Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?"

"DAUNTLESS!" he screams so loud that everyone laughs.

"Okay, hmm… go knock on the Dauntless – Born's door and when one of them answers, pull out your gun, point it at them, and tell them they are being evacuated from Dauntless."

We all collapse into fits of laughter, except Uriah.

"Why would they need to leave Dauntless?!" He exclaims.

Lynn thinks for a second, then does a little pig squeal when she comes up with something. "Say they failed Dauntless Initiation! They weren't brave enough! And then after they start freaking out, put your gun back and start doing the hokey pokey!" She starts laughing like a little girl again, and everyone joins in.

Uriah stand up, muttering, and takes his gun out of his belt, walking to the door. We all laugh harder and scramble up to follow him.

What do you think will happen when Uriah does his dare? Comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Tris

Uriah walks out the door, heading towards the Dauntless – Borns' room, obviously irritated he has to do this. I laugh, and Tobias grabs my hand and pulls me up. We both run with the others, following Uriah. He arrives at their door and gets his gun ready, all of us giggling like little girls.

"Guys, shut up! If you want this to work, don't be seen or they will know it's a dare!" Tobias says.

We all hide around a corner or behind a pillar. Christina and I get behind a pillar, pressing our backs together so we are fully hidden. We both peek out to watch Uriah.

Uriah pounds on the door. We hear hushed, alarmed whispers and giggle uncontrollably again, falling on each other as Uriah shoots us a death glare. I look over at Tobias, who is behind his own pillar, grinning at me. I smile at him and look back to Uriah.

A girl with black hair with red streaks tied into loose pigtails opens the door. She has a pointy nose and small eyes, making her alarmed expression when Uriah points the gun at her forehead even funnier. Screeches come from their room and Tobias and I trade grins.

"You are being evacuated from the Dauntless compound."

"W-w-what?!" the girl wails.

"You have proven that you don't have what it takes to be Dauntless." Uriah doesn't move his gun.

I cover my mouth with my hand to keep laughter from escaping.

"B-but I haven't even done anything!" She protests, almost crying.

"Exactly." Uriah suddenly shoves his gun back into his belt and starts dancing. "You put your left foot in, you put your left foot out," he sings, waving his arms wildly as he does the dance. All of us scream with laughter, and Chris and I fall on each other.

"What the HELL?!" the girl screams, staring at all of us.

"Time to go, guys!" Yells Uriah and starts sprinting back the way where we came.

I scramble to my feet and start to run, but Tobias is already beside me, and swings me onto his back with basically no effort at all. I scream and grab his shirt, laughing my head off.

We finally get back to our apartment, and Tobias drops me on the couch, laughing. Christina falls beside me, laughing so hard she's crying.

"Guys, don't EVER make me do that again! Lynn, you KNOW one of my fears is dancing in front of people!"

We laugh harder for a minute, and then assemble our circle again and go back to the game.

"Okay, Will, Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah asks.

"After that, I think Candor!" He laughs.

"Okay, who here do you find the most attractive? Other than Chris?"

Everyone looks at Will.

"Um, do I have to answer that?"

"Of course, you pansycake!" Uriah slaps him jokingly.

"Okay, uh, Tris I guess."

I feel everyone's eyes burning into my skull, and I look down at my lap.

Will breaks the silence. "Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"Same to you. Except Lynn."

Uriah rolls his eyes. "Really, dude?"

He just looks at Uriah.

"Okay, well Tris I guess."

Everyone jerks their head to me again, and I feel myself blushing. Tobias puts his hand on my knee.

This time, Zeke breaks the silence. "Someone go!"

"Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah asks.

"Dauntless."

"Okay… Ooh, take off your shirt!"

"Uriah, you're such a perv!" Marlene exclaims, her mouth falling open.

Lynn laughs. "I don't care!" She takes her shirt off without flinching. She's wearing a black sports bra (good thing). She moves closer to Uriah and giggles.

"Okay, um, Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Oh, uh, Dauntless."

Lynn grins. "Do seven minutes in heaven with Will."

"WHAT?!" Tobias, Christina, Will and I yell at the same time.

"No!" I exclaim.

"You have to do it Tris! Or else take off an article of clothing!"

I consider that. I'm not wearing a bra right now, so I can't take off my shirt. And my pants... Let's just say I have lady issues right now.

I groan. "Come on, Will." We walk into the closet.

"Sorry about this, Tris, this is really awkward."

"It's not your fault. It's Lynn's! That bitch… I'm gonna kill her!" I can feel myself getting angry. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with." I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. He put his hands on my waist and kisses back.

What do you think Tobias's reaction will be? Comment!


	4. Chapter 4

Tobias

Tris and Will have been in that closet for what seems like forever. I'm really mad at Lynn for making Tris do this, especially after what Will just admitted.

"Okay, your seven minutes is up!" Yells Lynn.

Tris comes out and walks back over to me with her head down. She sweeps her hair to the side and looks at me out of the corner of her eye, but I don't look at her. I just hold her hand in my lap.

Lynn shifts awkwardly. "Your turn, Tris!"

Tris chooses Marlene.

"Candor."

"Okay, what really happened with you and Zeke that night that you ran off during Capture the Flag?"

Marlene turns bright red and looks at Zeke. Zeke just chuckles nervously. Then, he quickly gets up and runs to the door, trying to escape, and Marlene runs after him.

"GET THEM!" Uriah bellows.

I pull Tris up with me and we all sprint after Marlene and Zeke. Tris, being the little speed demon she is, pulls to the front of the pack and is quickly catching up to them. With a little more effort, I catch up with her, breathing heavily but laughing.

She looks up at me, grins, and runs even faster until she's right behind Zeke. By this time the others are a good five yards behind us. Christina is half hopping, half running, holding her boobs like they're going to fall off.

Tris leaps onto Zeke's back and he yells, laughing so hard that he stumbles a bit. Marlene looks over at him and shrieks "ZEKE!"

I am laughing so hard at Tris slung over Zeke's shoulder that I fall on the floor of the pit.

"Tris, what the f-" starts Marlene, but I interrupt her.

"No, you need to do the Candor or take off your pants, Marlene!"

"Tell us what happened!" exclaims Tris, who is upside down now. Christina, Will, Uriah and Lynn are now next to me, also laughing their heads off.

Christina sits up, still cry – laughing. "How is she so fast when she's literally less than five feet tall?"

"I honestly don't know!" I answer.

"Tell us!" Uriah yells at Marlene.

"Okay, okay!" Marlene concedes. "But first, Tris, you need to stop clinging to Zeke like a spider monkey."

That makes us all laugh harder, but Tris lets Zeke pry her off himself. She laughs and walks over to me, flipping her hair. She sits in my lap and grabs both my hands, putting our hands in her own lap. I rest my chin on her shoulder. So, we all sit in the middle of the pit, with people everywhere around us, looking attentively at Zeke and Marlene, waiting for an answer.

"Okay. So when Zeke and me ran away while you guys were playing CTF, well, we went back to Zeke's apartment.

"OHHHH" we all yell, laughing.

"Shut up!" yells Zeke, which only makes us laugh harder.

**What should happen in the next chapter? I am taking ideas, so comment in reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

Tris

"Marlene and Zeke, lying in bed! M-A-K-I-N-G love!" chants Lynn at the top of her lungs.

Zeke looks up, still blushing. "Okay, Lynn, that is the stupidest rhyme I've ever heard!"

Tobias lifts his head off my shoulder and I turn my head to look at him. He looks tired. It _is _almost 11:30, and we have training tomorrow.

I get up off Tobias's lap and pull him up. "We're going to bed!" I announce.

"Wow, party poopers!" Christina laughs.

"Hey, we have training tomorrow guys! At 8:30!" I protest.

Uriah chuckles. "Guys, do you really think they're going to sleep? Knowing them, they're probably going to-" and Tobias shuts him up by shoving him.

"Dude!" yells Uriah, laughing.

"Byyyye!" I sing as Tobias grabs my hand and pulls me away. Christina winks at me, and I roll my eyes.

We go back to our apartment and Tobias collapses onto the couch. I sit down next to him and run my fingers through his hair. "Why so tired all of the sudden?"

He holds my other hand and rubs my palm. "I don't know. I think I laughed too hard when Zeke was parading around with you clinging to him." He chuckles and looks at me.

I smile at him. "Hey, they never would have told us what really happened if it weren't for my lightening quick speed."

He laughs. He sits up and puts his hands on my waist. "You're also lucky you're so tiny, or else you might have killed Zeke the way you jumped onto him!"

I laugh. "Yeah, well."

He kisses me. I kiss back, resting my hand on the back of his neck. He moves to sit up straighter, and pulls me onto his lap so that I'm straddling him. He pulls my shirt off so that I'm just in my sports bra and tiny shorts, and takes his shirt off. I giggle as he picks me up, resting his hand under my butt. He walks over through the kitchen, stopping against the wall, letting it bear some of my weight. He kisses my neck and I sigh a little, clutching his neck a little harder.

I laugh and look down at him. "Maybe we are going to do what Uriah thought we would do!"

He laughs and goes into the bedroom, dropping me on the bed, and I giggle again. Jeez, I seem to be just full of giggles right now!

Tobias gets on top of me and we play around a little until we get tired, and I end up on top of him and he runs his hands up and down my back.

Soon I get off him and rest my head on his chest.

I am almost asleep when I hear him say "I love you, Tris." He pulls me closer against his warm body.

"I love you too." I whisper.

The next morning I wake up earlier than I planned. I look at the clock next to our bed: 5:30. Great. I'm one of those people that once I wake up, I can't get back to sleep, so I may as well go grab breakfast.

I carefully move Tobias's arm from around my waist and get out of bed, kissing his forehead. I tie my hair in a messy bun and put on tight black leggings and one of Tobias's black sweatshirts. I slip on my flip flops and head to the pit.

**What do you guys think is going to happen next? Comment and leave reviews! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Tris

Before I leave to get breakfast, I also put on my gold 'T' necklace that Tobias gave me a couple months ago. I open the door as silently as possible, so that I don't wake Tobias. The hallway is silent, so barely anyone is probably up yet. I turn right, towards the pit, and shove my hands in my sweatshirt pockets. I yawn, still pissed that I woke up at 5:30.

I turn the corner. And there, standing in the dark hallway, is Eric. With a knife, and a sack. Staring at me.

Last year, Eric tried to kill me in initiation. He held me over the chasm, cutting me, but then Tobias showed up and beat the crap out of him. Then he got fired from his job as a dauntless leader. I thought he got banned from the compound itself, but here he is, Eric, standing in front of me.

I start to slowly back up, my heart rate increasing. I feel around my waistband for my gun. Shit, I forgot it in the apartment! I turn as fast as I can and try to run, but Eric is too fast. He stabs me in my thigh and I yelp, followed by a groan. He shoves me into the bag. I feel him swinging the bag against the rock wall and everything goes black.

**Well, wasn't that a joyously happy and long chapter! I will post the next chapter tonight, don't worry. What do you think will happen to Tris? Comment!**


	7. Chapter 7

Tobias

I wake up and look at the clock. 7:00. I should probably get up and get up to get breakfast for me and Tris. I roll over, but Tris isn't there. I sit up abruptly and look around. I get up. She's not in the bathroom, not in the living room… Ah, a note! Tris left a note on the kitchen counter.

'4-

Went to get breakfast. Woke up at 5:30- ugh! You probably won't be awake until I get back, but left this note just in case. Should be back in ten minutes. Love you.

-6'

I frown reading the note. I check my watch again. Yup, it's 7:04. If Tris left at 5:30, she should definitely be back by now. I start to panic a little bit. I pull out my phone and call her. I hear a ring coming from the living room. Her phone is on the couch; of course. I check around the house one more time, and then throw on some sweat pants and a hoodie and run out the door.

"Tris?" I call down the hallway. No answer. I jog down to the kitchen/cafeteria. She's not there. I look around in the pit, but don't find her. I am worrying a little more now. I wipe my forehead and sit down on a bench, running my hands through my hair.

"Four?"

I look up, and Will stands before me, looking a bit confused.

"Hi."

"What's the matter?"

I sit up and look at him. "Have you seen Tris?"

"No." He sits beside me. "Why?"

"She left at 5:30 to get breakfast, and didn't come back. She's not in the kitchen, the cafeteria, she's not here…" I feel myself starting to panic again.

"Four." Will looks at me. "I'm sure she's fine. Have you checked back at your apartment? Maybe she went back while you were looking for her."

I nod.

"If she's not there, come to initiation today. If she's not_ there, _then we'll search. Okay, man?"

"Okay, I'm going to look for her." I get up and go back to the apartment.

I open the door and yell for her.

"Tris? Are you in here?!"

No answer.

I check all the rooms again. She's not there. I am really panicking now. Then, I remember what Will said. Maybe she'll be at initiation. I jog back down the hallway and turn the corner, but something catches my eye. I look down, and lying there, in the hallway, is the necklace I gave Tris last July. I pick it up. My eyes start to water, and I sprint to initiation.

By the time I get there, everyone is lined up; Chris and Will's initiates on one side, and the transfers on the other. I immediately scan the room for Tris. No sign of her. I also notice, that there is no sign of Peter. I start freaking out. Chris and Will stand by the wall beside me, staring at me. They both look extremely concerned. I grab my hair, getting really frustrated.

"You didn't find Tris?" Will asks.

"NO, you- No. I didn't, and I found this in the hallway." I show them the necklace. Some of the initiates are staring at me, but I don't care. I just need to find Tris.

Christina and Will look at each other alarmingly. Will walks brusquely to the front of the room. He bangs the stick against the metal pole to get their attention.

"FOR TODAY'S TRAINING, ALL THE INITIATES WILL BE WORKING WITH CHRISTINA AND I. ANY QUESTIONS? KEEP THEM TO YOURSELVES." He walks back to us, and looks at me.

"Go look for Tris. Christina and I will help you after training." He grips my shoulder and nods reassuringly. "I'm sure she's okay, Tobias."

Christina looks shocked, her eyes getting glassy.

I nod, turn, and jog out the door.

**Why do you think Peter is missing as well? What do you think will happen to Tris? Comment!**


End file.
